It Doesn't Feel Right
by pikkyaishi
Summary: (Set in three weeks blank in the movie) Although Aizawa is tired of Shiraishi lecturing him about how to properly teach the fellows, he doesn't feel right when she suddenly stops complaining.


**_Pairing:_**_ Aizawa/Shiraishi_

**_Other Characters:_**_ Hiyama, Natori, Haitani, Yokomine, Yukimura_

**_Word Count:_**_ 2329 wc_

**_Summary:_**_ Although Aizawa is tired of Shiraishi lecturing him about how to properly teach the fellows, he doesn't feel right when she suddenly stops complaining. (Set in the 3 weeks blank in the movie)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Code Blue and its characters._

**_a/n:_**_ written for Aishira fanfic festival held by aishiraburu on twitter (thanks for holding the festival!) and I'm not good with medical treatment and equipment so yeah ._. and please excuse my imperfect English!_

* * *

Aizawa Kousaku didn't need much time to discharge from ICU as he showed good progress. In a week and a half after he opened his eyes from a long dream, he finally rejoined the Lifesaving team. It's just that Shiraishi still wouldn't allow him to fly, at least until a few days later.

Aizawa didn't want to complain, though. As much as he wanted to fly again, he obeyed Shiraishi who was the one attending to him. As a patient, he had to do everything his doctor told him to. Though, actually if it was Fujikawa or Hiyama, he wouldn't have been _this_ obedient.

He knew that the reason behind his obedience was the one and only Shiraishi Megumi. Shiraishi as a staff leader was already hectic enough and he didn't want to be a troublesome for her… and that he actually liked it when Shiraishi nagged. As weird as it may sound, he really found her nagging was cute. Moreover, she did it out of worry about him.

But he was super tired of her complaining about his cruel mouth towards the fellow, though.

Aizawa expected some good progresses in the fellows' skills, and they _were_ progressing, but not good enough in his opinion. Well, it was good that Haitani could overcome his PTSD and returned to flight duty, but he was still reluctant to put aside his feelings. Haitani didn't really learn from his mistakes. Natori might be the best skilled fellow among the three, but he was still ignorant towards the others. Not to mention that his addiction to his smartphone was quite worrying. Oh, but Aizawa would never point out Natori's arrogance, since he himself was one. Don't even start with Yokomine. Aizawa as her supervisor had had enough of her antics. She talked a lot, but lack of initiative. Really, they were in a whole different world from each other.

Shiraishi, Haitani, and Yukimura were on flight duty. Earlier Aizawa heard that two ambulances were coming and Hiyama, Fujikawa, Natori, and Saejima were gone to fetch those patients. So it made Aizawa and Yokomine with two nurses to fetch the Heli patient.

When the Heli landed and the female patient had been moved to another stretcher, they hurriedly brought her to the emergency room. Aizawa listened to Shiraishi's explanation about the patient attentively while running. Right after they arrived at the emergency room, they moved the patient again to another stretcher and Aizawa started to examine her. Apparently she had a blood clot and fractures in her legs and ribs.

"Aizawa-sensei, do not push yourself if you feel uncomfortable in your body," Shiraishi warned him.

For a brief moment, Aizawa lifted his head to look at the staff leader before focusing again on the patient's head. "I'm fine, don't worry," he said.

Shiraishi shrugged. "If you say so. But remember to take a rest if you're tired."

Rather than responding to Shiraishi's warning, Aizawa's eyes caught the sight of the idle Haitani. Suddenly he felt annoyed seeing that.

"Haitani, are you going to just watch? You can get out of here if you aren't doing anything," he exclaimed curtly.

Haitani gasped in panic but then Shiraishi called him.

"Help me here, Haitani-sensei."

Aizawa could see that the bespectacled fellow smiled in relief when the staff leader saved him again. He nearly wanted to scoff at the happy Haitani who approached Shiraishi to help her. He was also ready to receive Shiraishi's signature firm warning "Aizawa-sensei!" to come.

But she said nothing.

He stole a quick glance at Shiraishi who was kind of engrossed in treating the patient's rib.

Alright. Maybe not now but later she would scold him, like when he just returned to Lifesaving.

* * *

On the next day, Aizawa was supervising Yokomine in intubating a child patient. Yokomine, as usual, hesitate to insert a tube into the kid's trachea that it was getting on Aizawa's nerves. He folded his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes. Actually, it was also getting on Yukimura's nerves. She was assisting Yokomine. But as the female fellow's friend, Yukimura had already been accustomed to her weak point.

Aizawa could no longer tolerate it.

"Is this how you treat such trivial case when I was bedridden?" he snapped. "How are you even going to pass the internship if you can't even be precise in intubating someone? How many times have you done it before?"

"I'm sorry! I am just… panicked. I'll do it again," Yokomine stuttered. She turned to Yukimura and whispered, "This is the first time Aizawa-sensei supervises me again after the accident, of course I'll be nervous! He even shots death glare at me!"

Yukimura shushed her with a finger on her lips. "He might heard you!"

"You and your big mouth," Aizawa mocked. "One more mistake, I'll be glad accepting your resign letter." He turned to Yukimura. "Make sure Yokomine doesn't kill this patient."

Yukimura nodded in horror while Yokomine's heart sank. "I'm sorry."

Without any words, Aizawa left her to the PC to work on some files. He figured that maybe Yokomine was too nervous for having Aizawa supervising her again with that infamous killer aura, so he decided to not bother the fellow. Though he would be so furious if Yokomine failed later.

He later realized that Shiraishi was also there, treating a patient with a leg injury together with Fujikawa. She watched how Aizawa scolded Yokomine, but she said nothing. Instead, she instructed and talked with Saejima who was assisting them.

Again, Aizawa didn't feel right. Usually, Shiraishi would nag at him for being so harsh towards the fellow. He even admitted that what he told Yokomine was considerably cruel. So why wasn't Shiraishi reminding him about "using another way to talk smoothly towards the fellow"?

Aizawa shugged dismissively. Shiraishi might be too busy at the moment.

* * *

Two days later, the Lifesaving Department started the day with a mini conference. Aizawa could finally fly again. He was on duty with Natori and Saejima (he swore he heard Yokomine cheered happily because she wouldn't fly with him). He was glad to wear the dark blue jumpsuit again after many days leaving it hanging. He felt very healthy to run even if there would be an emergency call in a minute.

But Aizawa was a little bit irritated to see Natori's behavior during the conference. He never let go of his smartphone, even when Tachibana and Shiraishi explained something to the members. His mood was actually good, but Natori successfully ruined it in less than ten seconds. Hiyama even reminded Natori to lower his hand that was holding the gadget, and he did, but it still annoyed Aizawa.

The conference finally ended and Tachibana being the first one to get out of the room followed by Fujikawa and Saejima. When Natori was about to rise from his seat, Aizawa had already stood up right in front of him with arms folded.

Natori blinked in confusion. "Is there anything I can help you, Aizawa-sensei?" he asked hesitantly.

"Are you going to hold your smartphone all day long?" Aizawa asked curtly.

"Eh…"

"Today you're on duty with me. If I ever see you being too immersed in your smartphone on this day, I'll make sure to crush it into pieces. And I mean every word."

Natori gulped as he put his gadget into his pocket nervously. "I'm sorry."

Hiyama, as Natori's true supervisor, then stepped in. "Wait, he was actually recording Tachibana-sensei's and Shiraishi's explanation earlier."

Aizawa glared at Hiyama. "And when will he listen to it? Did he even pay attention to his superiors?" he challenged. "Is that a manner he should really show to all of his seniors here? I expect more from the son of the famous hospital. Oh, or because he's _that _son so he can act impolitely here?"

The obstetrician fell silent. "Well…" she hesitantly murmured, "you're right, but…" she turned to her junior with troubled look, "go listen to what you've recorded."

Natori nodded. He bowed to Aizawa to apologize before getting out of the room.

"Look Aizawa, I'm too tired to argue with you, but I will appreciate it if you also take care of your manner, you know," said Hiyama dejectedly. She, too, got out of there.

Aizawa was collecting his papers when he noticed that Shiraishi was still there, looking at him with no expression. "What?" he asked, ready to receive never ending complaints from her.

Much to Aizawa's surprise, Shiraishi smiled widely. "Nothing. Good luck on your flight duty today, Aizawa-sensei," she said as she rose up from her seat to walk towards the door.

Aizawa observed the staff leader attentively until she closed the door behind her. _Something is off_, he thought. Shiraishi did not say anything regarding his complaint about Natori. She even shut her mouth tight when he scolded Haitani and Yokomine a few days ago. When Aizawa just rejoined Lifesaving Department, Shiraishi was the one who always defended the fellows, no matter how lousy they were. But five minutes ago, it was Hiyama who did. Shiraishi just watched the whole event without saying anything.

He knew he should be happy with the fact that Shiraishi didn't complain about his harsh words, but… his heart felt empty. He cursed himself for being so emotional about it; that even made him cringe. But more than that, he did think that Shiraishi was acting strangely. He recalled that she, on the contrary, smiled at him and wished him good luck.

As Aizawa made his way to the staff station, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Shiraishi.

* * *

The sun was setting. It meant that Aizawa's flight today was over. He bought a can of black coffee from a vending machine. Just right when he was about to open it, his eyes caught the sight of Shiraishi heading to the helipad. He didn't need to think twice to buy another can of coffee, not black one but cappuccino before following the staff leader.

She was there, sitting on the railing, gazing at the sunset. Even in the blue scrub, she still managed to look pretty. She didn't need heavy makeup, since she already looked awesome as she is. At least that was what Aizawa thought.

He walked closer to Shiraishi. The latter realized someone was approaching so she turned her head to see who it was. When she found Aizawa walking towards her, she smiled. She smiled wider when Aizawa gave her the can of cappuccino.

"Thank you," she said.

Aizawa just nodded as he took a seat next to Shiraishi by a meter. They opened the can and gulped some while staring at the orange sky.

"You didn't complain about what I did to the fellows. This morning, a few days ago," Aizawa started bluntly.

Shiraishi chuckled. "Yeah, I did not."

"It's not like the usual you," the neurosurgeon stated. "What happened?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to be happy that I don't nag at you for saying some harsh words towards them?"

Aizawa paused for a second. "I guess I am happy… but at the same time it feels… odd," he honestly answered. "Mind telling me what happened?"

The female doctor kept on staring at the sky, occasionally drank her coffee.

"There are two reasons," she murmured, "but I'm not sure you're up for my story."

"Try me," Aizawa challenged as he turned to his comrade.

Shiraishi didn't look back at him. No matter how bright the sunset was, she opted to stare at it. She let out a sigh.

"First of all… I actually wanted to apologize for the incident that happened to you," she started. "I repeated the same mistake again, and it almost cost your life. I should've paid more attention to the location's safety, and I feel ashamed that I never learn from my past mistake. But if I blamed myself for that, I knew you'd get angry at me. You would tell me not to keep feeling guilty."

Aizawa didn't reply. She was right, though. If Shiraishi blamed herself for the incident, he might take all of his effort to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. It never was. It was just an unfortunate thing that could happen on location, like what Fujikawa experienced before.

"The second reason is… that you're leaving for Toronto exactly in a week," Shiraishi continued with soft chuckle. She now looked at Aizawa. "I don't really want to make your last image of me before leaving is us arguing over your harsh words towards the fellows. Moreover, you just came back to work after long days of being bedridden. Well, let's say that I was giving you free rein as my way apologizing."

Aizawa pulled the corners of his mouth upwards by a few millimeters. The puzzle was complete. He gulped his coffee down, giving himself a reward for getting explanation about her strange behavior.

"I bet you were actually frustrated for being unable to lecture me," he said.

"Of course!" Shiraishi exclaimed. "You have no idea how bad I wanted to hit your head!"

They both chuckled. The sun was perfectly set, and the sky was getting darker. But they didn't want to leave the helipad, not yet. The long shift they had today was enough of a reason to enjoy the dusk.

"Shiraishi," Aizawa called.

"Hm?"

"Feel free to complain," he said. "Even though we'll be in a heated argument, but do not hold back your complaints to me. I'd love to argue with you."

Shiraishi laughed heartily. "I thought you're happy that I stop complaining!"

Aizawa shrugged while trying hard to not let his cheeks to blush. "It just doesn't feel right."

As Shiraishi kept on laughing as if Aizawa told her the most hilarious thing in this world, he just let her because he found out that her laughter actually sounded nice, too.

_This interesting woman,_ he thought as he looked at her with smile.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_I'm not sure about how many days Aizawa was bedridden, but in my smart-ass opinion, three weeks are too long lol. Let's say he was discharged after one and a half week. If I made any mistakes regarding the medical situation, please forgive me *bows*_


End file.
